The Death and Life of Blaine Anderson
by HouseHaddock
Summary: When Blaine Anderson was fifteen he died, but was miraculously brought back from the dead. He was given an incredible gift, as well as a second chance at life. He didn't know what that second chance was for until he met Kurt Hummel. One shot. M for smut.


**I've been mentally working on this for so long. It's an AU semi-loosely based of the novel "The Death and Life of Charlie St. Cloud" by Ben Sherwood. It will be more like the book than the movie starring Zac Efron based off of the book, but it will have elements of both, as well as my own things obviously. If you haven't read the book, read it, it's amazing, but you don't have to read it or see the movie to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was fifteen years old when he died.<p>

It had been for only a moment, but that moment would change his life. It would completely change the way he saw people, the way he acted around them, the way he talked to them.

Blaine had been given a second chance at life, a chance to fulfill some purpose, but up until he met Kurt Hummel, he didn't know what that purpose was.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

Blaine looked up to see the curly haired little girl run into the room: his little sister Evangeline, or Evie as she liked to be called. She ran over and jumped into his lap. "Will you play tea party with me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Evie, you're eight years old now, don't you think you're a little too old for tea parties?" he asked with a smile, ruffling her curls. She pulled back and glared at him.

"No! I will always have tea parties, Blaine! Besides, you played tea party with me on your birthday!" she retorted. Blaine laughed. It was true. A few days prior on Blaine's birthday, he did, in fact, have a tea party with his sister.

That had actually been Blaine's party, him and his baby sister having a tea party with dressing up and fancy hats and all that jazz. His mom had made them Blaine's favorite kind of cake and they had eaten it while sitting around the little princess table in his sister's room.

Blaine had actually had a lot of fun, but he wouldn't be telling anyone at school about that. Not that he had anyone to tell, because you see, right before his fifteenth birthday, Blaine had come out of the closet. He had decided to live openly and proudly, and that was why never boy he invited to his party declined and he was stuck playing tea party with Evie.

"Please play tea party with me, Blaine?" Evie asked, staring up at him with big eyes. Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'll be back later. Don't leave the house," Kathryn Anderson said, kissing Evie's head and patting Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled at his mother as she ran out of the house because one of her coworkers was waiting to carpool.<p>

A few minutes passed in silence, Blaine reading his book, Evie watching some Disney show. Blaine expected the night to go the same way every other night went when their mother had to work (which was a lot, considering their father left when Evie was four), but Evie had other plans.

"Blaine, can we go to the movies?" she asked. Blaine looked up from his book.

"We're not allowed to leave. Besides, we wouldn't have anyway to get there even if we could," he said, before looking back down at his book.

"Blaine, mom didn't take her car! We could take the car! You know how to drive!" she said. Blaine sighed. His mother had been teaching him how to drive and he was actually really good at it, but he still didn't want to risk it. If he got pulled over, it would be bad.

"Evie, it's too risky," he said. Evie made a loud whining noise that annoyed Blaine to no end, but also broke his heart. She ran over to his chair and put her hands on his leg.

"Blaine, mom won't even know! We'll be back before her shift! Please please please please PLEASE?" she asked, shaking his leg. Blaine sighed.

"Fine, but I swear if you tell, I'm not teaching you how to sing or play any musical instruments." He knew that was the clincher to keep Evie quiet. He had promised her he'd teach her how to sing and play the piano and the guitar, considering Blaine was incredibly involved in music and planned to be a famous musician.

To say that Blaine was putty in Evie's hands was an understatement. His little sister was his best friend and he loved her dearly. Plus, those big eyes melted him and he just couldn't deny her.

They both put on their shoes and Blaine grabbed the extra car key because his mom had the other. They left the house and climbed into the car. Blaine didn't like this, but he wasn't about to let his sister down.

The drive to the movie theater had gone smoothly, no incidents, and they saw some movie that Evie had apparently been dying to see. Some guys snickered when they saw which theater Blaine was going into, but he didn't care. There was no point in caring what those jerks thought anyways.

He did, on the other hand, see a boy he had seen around school in the theater as well. Kurt Hummel. He had never talked to him, but they had some classes together. Kurt was the only other openly gay student, but that didn't mean they were instantly friends.

Mainly because Blaine was too nervous to even talk to him.

* * *

><p>"That movie was so good!" Evie said as he got into the car and buckled in. Blaine buckled in as well and started the car, pulling out of the theater parking lot. Evie was bouncing in her seat.<p>

"Evie, sit still. You're distracting me and I really don't want to get pulled over because then we're both dead," he said as he came to a stoplight.

"But that was such a good movie! I can't wait to tell Mo-"

"No, Evangeline! You can't tell, Mom! She can't know we left the house!" Blaine snapped before he could stop himself. Evie looked at him with scared eyes. Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Daddy used to yell like that…" she whispered back. Blaine sighed.

"I'm not like Dad! I'm sorry!" he said, looking at her with pleading eyes. She looked back at him with sad eyes.

And that was when the headlights appeared, coming right for them.

* * *

><p>The crunch of metal. The shattering of glass. The smell of blood. This was all that Blaine could register at the moment. He looked over at Evie, who was crying.<p>

"Blaine, what's happening?" she cried. Blaine moved over to her and hugged her tightly.

"We're going to be okay, Evie, I promise!" he said.

"Don't leave me like Daddy did!"

"I won't!"

"We need to get this kid breathing, he's flat-lining! Get the paddles!" an unknown voice shouted. Blaine felt a pressure on his chest and then a jolt. Evie looked at him terrified.

"It's too late, he's already gone!"

"Don't give up! Do it again!" Blaine felt the jolt again.

"Blaine! Please don't leave me!"

"Never!"

Another jolt and suddenly Blaine's eyes opened. Blaring lights were in his eyes, and there were strange people standing over him. "We got a beat! His eyes are open!" A flashlight was shined into his eyes and he winced.

"Evie…" he whispered, his voice rough and scratchy, turning his head, trying to find his little sister. He tried to move and gasped. Everything hurt.

"You need to relax, kid! Don't move!" a person who Blaine came to realize was a paramedic said from above him. Blaine continued to look around, until he spotted her from between two other paramedics. She was lying on a stretcher, her eyes closed, absolutely no movement evident from her small frame. Blaine shot up, ignoring the pain.

"EVIE!" he shouted, tears shooting to his eyes. The paramedic pushed at his shoulder.

"You need to lay down, kid! You need to rest, your injuries are very extensive. You literally just died for a moment!" he said. Blaine started crying harder.

"THAT'S MY SISTER! That's my sister…" he said, his voice tampering off into a broken whimper as his sobs shook his entire body.

"We need to get him to sleep or he's going to make his injuries worse!" a different paramedic said. Blaine was staring at his sister when they pushed the needle into his skin. He didn't even notice. His vision went hazy and he was out before he realized it.

* * *

><p>It had been ten years since Evie had died in that horrible car crash. It had been ten years since <em>Blaine <em>had died, and was miraculously brought back to life.

After the accident, Blaine fell into a downward spiral. All dreams of leaving Lima and becoming a famous musician were gone. His little sister, his best friend, was gone and Blaine didn't have anyone to fall back on.

He graduated High School with decent grades. He would've done so much better if he had actually cared. He didn't apply to any colleges, because he didn't want to go. It wasn't because he probably couldn't get into any, no. It was because he couldn't leave Evie.

Sounds crazy, right? Well, Blaine had become somewhat known as the town crazy. But it was during Evie's funeral, just a week after the accident, that Blaine discovered something.

_He was holding one of her tiaras, her favorite one, as they lowered her casket into the ground. It was sundown. When asked to place the tiara into the hole, Blaine looked around, tears running down his face. His mother looked at him pleadingly. Blaine took a step back._

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered, before turning on his heels and running off into the woods. He could hear his mother calling for him, but he didn't stop. He wasn't supposed to be running. His arm was broken and he had cracked a couple ribs in the crash. He was also getting over a concussion. But Blaine didn't care. He didn't want to deal with this. He couldn't accept that his sister was dead._

_Blaine suddenly tripped over a root on the ground, throwing the tiara and putting his hands out to stop from hitting the ground too hard. He stared at the ground, shaking for a moment, before looking up to see Evie, picking up her tiara and placing it on her head. His eyes widened._

"_You promised you'd teach me how to play piano and I was really excited for that. You promised," she said with a smile. Blaine stared at her, blinking only to find that she was still standing there._

_He didn't care how crazy it was, or how crazy he apparently was. His sister was standing there in front of him, and he didn't plan on letting this go._

"_A promise is a promise," Blaine finally whispered, a small spreading across his face._

Ever since then, Blaine had been wandering off into the woods to that exact spot at exactly sundown, and spending time with his dead sister. When he was sixteen, he got a job at the cemetery, apprenticing for the groundskeeper. When the groundskeeper died soon after Blaine's eighteenth birthday, he left everything to Blaine, including his small home on the cemetery grounds, and his job.

Blaine's mother moved away from Lima right after Blaine had turned sixteen. She couldn't stay in Lima anymore. It was too difficult for her. Blaine couldn't leave, though he never told her why. No one knew why, and no one would believe him. So he stayed behind. She paid for a small apartment for him until he graduated and stayed in touch for the most part, even though she had started a new family and a new life. Blaine couldn't blame her. She was moving on, when he couldn't. He was happy for her.

So after the cemetery groundskeeper died, Blaine moved into the tiny shack of a home, easily falling into the work the old man had done for most of his life. Blaine was a good groundskeeper. He opened the cemetery on time, he closed it on time. He kept the gravestones clean and the grass cut. No one questioned his work ethic.

And every night at sundown, he would go into the woods and spend time with his little sister.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up at exactly six-thirty in the morning. He got up and went about his morning routine. Morning piss, coffee, shower, maybe some toast if he felt up for it. Then he'd grab the keys to the cemetery, check when sundown would be, and left his home, climbing onto the golf cart that allowed him to make his way around the cemetery.<p>

He was a little ahead of schedule this morning, so he drove slowly. There was nothing out of the ordinary this morning. The sun was rising and it was nice and breezy. Just like any summer day in Lima, Ohio.

Blaine hummed absentmindedly as he drove the cart. He was almost to the gate when he noticed a person standing over a grave. Any normal person would flip out, claiming someone had broken into the cemetery, but Blaine knew better. You see, after finding out that he could see Evie, Blaine found out that he could see other spirits as well, those who haven't passed on, but he could only see them on the cemetery grounds.

Blaine stopped the cart and got off of it, walking over to the man. He had tanned skin and his head was shaved, from what Blaine could see under the military hat and uniform. He looked down at the gravestone.

_Here Lies Noah Puckerman_

Blaine cleared his throat and the man turned. It was, in fact, Noah Puckerman. Blaine recognized him from high school. He had been one of Blaine's many tormenters, though he wasn't nearly as bad as some of the others.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine nodded.

"Wow… Are you dead too?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I guess you weren't as crazy as we thought then," Puck said, shaking his head and taking off his cap.

"I heard you went off to join the military. I'm sorry it ended this way," Blaine said softly. Puck looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm not. I died fighting for my country. I was a shitty person in high school, Blaine. You know that first hand. And I'm really sorry about all the shit I did to you. You didn't deserve it. So after graduation, I decided to change who I was, become a better person. I joined the service, went through training, and was shipped off to fight in the war. I died in the line of fire. It was worth it," he explained. Blaine smiled.

"Well, thank you for your apology," he said. Puck nodded.

"I guess I should move on then?" he asked.

"You don't have to. You're welcome to stick around."

"Nah. I want to see just what's waiting for me on the other side. I'll see you around, Blaine," Puck said. Blaine nodded and saluted him. Puck chuckled and saluted back, before walking off away from his gravestone, gradually disappearing.

Blaine stood there for a moment, before getting back onto his cart and driving to the gate, unlocking it the way he did every morning.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel grinned as he packed up his last outfit. In a week, he was going to be departing Lima to go to New York and start his club tour. He was going to be singing in several different clubs, making good money, and starting off his career full throttle.<p>

He'd graduated top of his class and got into NYU to study music and the dramatic arts. Kurt had done incredibly well in college, honing his abilities and only getting better. He graduated with honors and offers from so many people to do more, and that's what this tour was about: getting him more exposed to the community. He would have a lot of people waiting to see him and possibly sign him to a record deal or cast him in some show. It was Kurt's dream.

After graduation, Kurt came home to Lima to see his father and pack up the rest of his clothes for the tour and see his father. He also planned on stopping by his mother's grave and tell her about all that's happened. It had been so long since he'd done that.

Finn, Kurt's stepbrother, wannabe tour manager, and semi-body guard, burst into Kurt's room. "What is this I hear about you wanting to do a show in Columbus?" he asked, holding up his phone. Kurt looked up and rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"I want to do a pre-show before I head off to New York. It's not a big deal, Finn," he said, placing the clothing bag gently on his bed by the others.

"Kurt, you can't just plan things like that! You have to run them by me," Finn retorted. Kurt shook his head.

"Actually I don't, Finn. I know you think you're my manager, but you're not. It's just a practice gig for fun, stop worrying," he said. Finn sighed.

"No Kurt, you don't have time and you need to rest your voice. You're not going."

"Finn, stop. I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What if you blow your voice, Kurt? You can't risk anything! What you should be doing is rest your vocal chords and drinking lots of herbal tea in preparation! And don't argue with me on this, Kurt. You're not doing it. You're going to be performing in so many different venues and you need to be in top shape. So no singing until then." Finn walked out without another word.

Kurt glared after him. There was no way he was missing this gig. And what Finn didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Kurt grabbed one of his outfits and some other essentials and snuck out of the house.

* * *

><p>Blaine locked the gates on time and got back into the golf cart, driving it to his home. He showered, washing away the sweat of the day, and changed into jeans and a comfortable Henley. He felt tired, but he couldn't miss a day. He just couldn't.<p>

Grabbing his guitar, Blaine left the house, heading off into the woods. He walked to his usual spot and looked around, grinning. He put the guitar strap over his head and strummed a couple strings.

A loud giggle sounded from behind a tree.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh Evie…" he sang out. More giggling, this time from behind him. Blaine spun around. "RAWR!" he yelled, but Evie wasn't standing there. His brows furrowed together, before he felt small hands pushing on his back and he fell forward laughing and catching himself.

"Blaine! You brought your guitar!" Evie said with a smile as Blaine sat down on the ground. Evie sat down beside him.

"Of course I did! You asked me to, remember?" he asked with a smile. Evie giggled and looked at his face. She put her hand on his cheek and wrinkled her nose.

"You need to shave!" she stated. Blaine chuckled and rubbed his hand along the stubble all over his jaw and cheeks.

"I'll shave for tomorrow, I promise. Now, what song do you want to learn tonight?"

Every night with Evie was the generally the same, a routine they had built together over the years. The cemetery grounds spread way off to the edge of the forest, so sometimes they would play hide and seek or go swimming, but generally, Blaine was teaching Evie how to sing and play music. Sometimes she wanted to just sing, sometimes she wanted to learn piano, and sometimes she wanted to learn guitar. Evie would just tell him what she wanted to do the next night, and he would bring whatever he needed to their clearing in the woods.

It was around midnight that Blaine would leave to go get some sleep. Evie sometimes followed him, not wanting to be alone, and he didn't mind. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if that someone was just the ghost of his dead little sister.

She was always the only one who ever understood anyways.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and did his normal morning routine. There were no spirits on his way to open gates.<p>

In fact, the only intruders in the cemetery this morning were geese. Blaine stopped the golf cart- he had been on his way to get a weed-whacker- when he saw them gathering around one of the graves.

"It's the same every year," David Thompson, one of the few cemetery workers, said. David was by far Blaine's closest friend. He had moved to Lima a year prior and Blaine had been the one to hire him. Sometimes before sundown, Blaine would actually go out and have a beer with him.

"I swear, it's the same geese every year too," Blaine said, shaking his head. David grinned. Blaine noticed and raised a brow. "What?"

"I've got a new tactic for getting them to leave," he said, before reaching into the back of his golf cart and pulling out a remote control helicopter. Blaine's brow shot even higher up his head.

"What, are you going to make them so jealous of your new toy that they won't ever come back?" he asked. David snorted.

"Watch and learn, Anderson," he said, before putting the helicopter down. He switched on the remote and guided the helicopter into the air, before making it fly straight through the flock of geese, causing them to jump and fly away.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Very ingenious, David," he said. David smirked and continued to fly the helicopter though the flock.

"Excuse me!" a voice sounded from behind them. Both Blaine and David turned to see whom Blaine recognized immediately as Kurt Hummel standing there, glaring at them. Blaine couldn't help but stare. Kurt looked older, but he was still just as beautiful as Blaine remembered. "That toy is extremely loud and this is supposed to be a place of peace."

David gave him an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry… The geese are gone; I'll just-" he said, before steering the helicopter to the ground. He picked it up and put it back in his cart. Kurt gave them a once over, before walking back over to the headstone he had been standing at. David started saying something to Blaine, but Blaine didn't hear a word as he walked over to Kurt.

"We are really sorry about the noise. The geese are such pains in our asses and… We're always thinking up new ways to get rid of them and this happened to be the most recent one," he explained. Kurt looked over at him and regarded him for a moment.

"I know you…" he started. Blaine flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"We went to high school together. I'm Blaine Anderson," he said. Kurt smiled.

"Oh yeah… Sorry, I would've known, but we never really talked… ever! I just… I always heard a lot of-"

"Rumors? You and the rest of this town," Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt smiled sympathetically and turned back to the headstone. Blaine looked at the name. _Elizabeth Hummel_.

"You're the groundskeeper, right?" Kurt asked, not looking at Blaine. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I am, why?"

Kurt looked over at him again. "The flowers around my mother's grave are dying. Could you possibly plant some more?" he asked. Blaine felt like he would've planted an entire garden for this boy.

"Of course… Do you have a flower preference?" Blaine asked, his voice a little breathless.

"Lilies," Kurt responded, the smile on his face now reaching his eyes. He was breathtaking. "They were her favorite."

"I'll get right on it."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Thank you, Blaine." Blaine smiled bashfully and nodded. He was about to walk off, when Kurt spoke up again. "Blaine, we should catch up. I mean, I'm leaving in two days for a show and I'm going back to New York probably directly after that, but maybe we could have dinner? I know we weren't friends, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone to have a decent conversation with other than my stepbrother," he suggested.

Blaine found himself staring at Kurt again. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to. He had always been interested in Kurt… and it was just dinner. If he scheduled it for after sundown, he could see Evie first and be all set for the night. He couldn't _not_ see Evie.

"That sounds great, Kurt. I could cook; I'm pretty good at it. Um, my house is right over the hill..." Blaine pointed in the direction of his little shack. "Be at the gate at nine?" he asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

Blaine walked off, a little more bounce in his step.

* * *

><p>Blaine had gone out and gotten groceries quickly. He got everything he'd need for chicken cordon bleu and got a frozen pie for desert, since he wouldn't have time to make it himself.<p>

Once he got back, he let David go for the night and closed up the cemetery. He made dinner, finishing right before sundown. That gave Blaine an hour with Evie. He would see her and then come back to warm up dinner and get himself to the gate to let Kurt in.

Blaine rushed to the clearing, looking around. "EVIE! EVIE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" he yelled out, a wide grin on his face.

Evie peaked out from behind a tree. "Blaine, it's no fun to play when you jump to saying you need to tell me something," she said, before running over to Blaine. Blaine sat down and she sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"I met a boy, Evie! Well, I didn't meet him, I've known him since high school, but he's coming over for dinner tonight and… Evie, he's beautiful and this is happening!" Blaine rambled on. Evie raised a brow.

"Is he cute?" she asked. Blaine chuckled.

"He's stunning."

Evie giggled and asked Blaine more. Blaine explained what happened and gave every detail of Kurt's face that he could. When it had almost been an hour, Blaine jumped up.

"Evie, I have to go. I have to get ready for dinner," he said. His little sister just smiled at him.

"Good luck! And make sure you kiss him!" she said. Blaine blushed and shook his head, before running off back towards his cottage. He put dinner back in the oven to warm it up, showered quickly, then jumped on his cart and headed back for the gate.

As he was on his way though, he noticed a man standing by a recent grave. Blaine stopped the cart and got off, walking over to the man. "Excuse me?" he said. The man looked up. Blaine's eyes narrowed. He knew this man.

"Blaine Anderson?" he asked. Blaine nodded.

"Wow… I'm the paramedic that brought you back from the dead all those years ago!" he said. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You're the paramedic?" he asked. The man nodded. "How did you die?"

"I had cancer, but don't feel sorry for me. I lived a full life, filled with accomplishments, such as bringing you back. I don't regret anything," he said. Blaine nodded.

"Well, still… I'm sorry. I have to go, but-"

"Wait! Bringing you back really made me reinforce my faith. I will never forget that. You were flat lined, gone, and I brought you back. Obviously, God wanted you to have a second chance," he said. Blaine raised a brow.

"At what, though?" he asked. The paramedic smiled.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," he said. "Take care, Blaine Anderson." The paramedic walked off, disappearing into thin air. Blaine stared at the spot for a moment, considering his words, before getting back onto his cart and driving to the gate to pick up Kurt. He wouldn't let what just happened distract him from this night.

* * *

><p>"You're really going to tour around New York City, singing in clubs? That's so awesome!" Blaine said as they sat at his tiny table, dinner and desert having been eaten. Kurt smiled and took a sip of his wine.<p>

"I am. I'm doing a little pre-show in Columbus first though. Just a warm up gig. Don't tell anyone though. Finn is having a fit," he said. Blaine chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me," he said. Kurt smiled at him and got up, walking over into the living room. They had been having pleasant conversation since Blaine met him at the gate. Blaine wished they had talked during high school because they probably would've been great friends.

A friend with a perfect ass.

"This place is so small, yet you've made it your own. It's so quaint. I don't think I could ever live in a place like this," Kurt said absentmindedly, looking around the place. Blaine stood and walked over to him. Kurt wandered over to the records lining the wall. "Wow… You have some classics here…" He started running his fingers along the spines as he started naming off the songs he had in his repertoire.

Blaine watched Kurt, listening to him go on and on, and feeling his heart swelling. He had never felt like this before in his life.

Kurt turned and looked into Blaine's eyes. They were standing so close, their lips almost touching. "Blaine… What are we doing? I'm leaving soon and I probably won't be back…" he whispered. Blaine moved his hand up to cup Kurt's face.

"I know…" he whispered back. Kurt blushed. They both leaned in, their eyes shutting instinctively, until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Each boy made a soft noise of pleasure, before both of Blaine's hands were cupping Kurt's face and their lips were moving together insistently, passionately. Blaine had never been kissed before. His lips were tingling and it was like his body was on fire in the best of ways. Kurt had been kissed before, but nothing like this. He had never really understood the whole fireworks thing until now.

They pulled away at the same time, their eyes fluttering open, both of them blushing and smiling. Without saying a word, their lips connected again.

They didn't do anything more than kiss, but they did spend quite a bit of time kissing. Kissing and having soft, whispered conversations, not thinking about the fact that Kurt would be leaving Ohio and most likely staying away. Blaine didn't want to think about it.

Blaine drove Kurt back to the gate and kissed him again. It took all their willpower to actually part. Blaine slept better that night than he had in years.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning feeling lighter than air. He planned on going to see Blaine again. How could he not? After the night they had together… He needed to see Blaine.<p>

He basically bounced down the stairs to get some coffee. Finn was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Kurt looked at him.

"Are you still mad at me about the Columbus thing, Finn?" he asked. Finn didn't respond. Kurt shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "Look, I know you think it's a bad idea, but I honestly don't understand why. It's one gig, I'm going to be singing my heart out every other night for like a year! So relax."

Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and went back into the living room. Finn was rubbing his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Silent treatment it up. I have more important things to attend to. Like looking pretty for a special someone," he said, before going back upstairs. He drank down some of the coffee and set the cup down, before sitting down to do his moisturizing routine.

Kurt looked up into his mirror and his eyes widened.

No reflection…

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to go into town in the late morning to pick up more things for him to make for Kurt. But first, he wanted to stop at the local diner and get a cup of coffee, considering his machine was broken.<p>

He walked in and sat down at the counter, ordering a cup. He had just taken a sip when two police officers and a taller man, Finn Hudson, walked in. Blaine looked up.

"Attention! We have a situation," one of the officers said. "We have a missing persons case, and we need people to come and help with the search. The person took off a couple of days ago, headed for Columbus." This caught Blaine's attention fully.

"Who disappeared?" he asked, his heart already sinking.

"Kurt Hummel," the other officer said. "His stepbrother here hasn't been able to get in contact with him, and when he called the place Kurt was headed to in Columbus, they said he missed his gig. He never showed up. So if anyone could help out that would be-"

Blaine was up and out of the diner before another word could be said. He basically sprinted to the cemetery. He ran through the graveyard until he found what he was looking for.

Kurt was curled up on the ground, crying softly in front of his mother's headstone. Blaine walked over to him. Kurt didn't look up.

"What's happening, Blaine? Why are you the only person who can see me?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, what do you remember from the past couple of days?" Blaine asked, kneeling down in front of him. Kurt looked up at him, blue eyes shining with tears.

"I… I remember being at my mother's grave and talking to you and having dinner with you yesterday, but… How I even got here yesterday, I don't… I don't know!" Kurt cried, burying his face in his hands. Blaine reached out and touched his shoulders. He didn't understand what was going on at all.

"Kurt, come with me," he said, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up. Blaine looked around and led Kurt off in the direction of his cabin.

Once they were inside, Kurt sat down and looked up at Blaine. "How can you see me, Blaine and no one else can? I don't understand…" he whispered. Blaine sat down beside him and ran his hand over Kurt's face. He could feel Kurt… It was like with his sister, where she didn't feel completely whole… _real_. Kurt felt real.

"Kurt, try to remember. Do you remember anything from before yesterday, before you were in the cemetery?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked around the room, as if trying to gain his bearings.

"I… I argued with Finn… And I left the house… After that, I don't remember! Blaine, help me remember, please," Kurt pleaded, curling into Blaine's arms. Blaine sighed and hugged him tightly.

"We'll figure it out, okay. Don't worry, Kurt…" he whispered. Kurt cried into his shoulder. Blaine just didn't understand what was going on. Kurt didn't feel like he was dead… So that meant he couldn't be… But what was happening?

Blaine looked over at the clock. It was far too early for him to go meet Evie. So he just held Kurt as he cried. Sure, he had work to do, but this was more important. Kurt was more important. And whatever Blaine had to do to keep Kurt with him, he would.

When it got closer to sundown, and Kurt had cried himself dry, Blaine couldn't wait anymore. He had to see Evie. He needed to talk to her.

"Kurt, I need you to stay here, okay? I'll be right back, I promise," Blaine whispered, before pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead and getting up. He walked out of the cottage and basically sprinted into the woods, going to the clearing as he usually did every night. "EVIE!" he yelled out, but there was no response. Blaine needed her now more than ever. "Evie, please, I need you!"

"Blaine, it's no fun when you don't play the game!" The sound of Evie's voice caused Blaine to whip around, just in time to see his sister walking through the bushes. "What's going on?" she asked. Blaine ran over to her.

"There's something wrong with Kurt… I think he might be dying, but I don't know what to do!" Blaine said, rushing through his words and looking at his little sister, only to find her staring past him. Blaine turned to see Kurt standing there, wide-eyed.

"B-Blaine… Why is your sister here? She's… She's dead!" he said, his entire frame shaking. Blaine put his hands out.

"Kurt, I can explain…"

"Blaine, is that him? He's so pretty!" Evie suddenly said, smiling. She didn't see anything remotely wrong with this situation.

"Blaine, what's going on? Why can I see your sister? Why can you see your sister?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed and walked over to him, taking his shaking hands. "Kurt… The accident that killed my sister… It killed me too. I died, but they were able to bring me back. It was a miracle… And ever since then, I've been… I've been able to see spirits who haven't crossed over to the other side…" he explained. Kurt's eyes widened.

"So… So that means I'm dead?" he asked in a whisper. Blaine shook his head.

"You can't be dead, Kurt… You feel so real and I can usually tell… With Evie, we've been together for so long so I can feel her, but… I can tell she's not alive. You feel alive! I don't understand, I'm as confused as you are."

Evie walked up to them. "Don't be sad, Kurt. I heard those men at the diner talking about getting search parties out for you. I'm sure they will find you and you'll be okay and then you and Blaine can get married!" she said. Both men flushed at that.

"Evie, that's not how it works, but Kurt, she's right. They'll find you and then you'll be fine, I promise," Blaine said, cupping Kurt's face. Kurt collapsed back into Blaine's arms.

"Can we please just go back to the cottage, Blaine, please?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's neck. Blaine nodded and looked at Evie.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I'm going to take Kurt back to the cottage okay?" Blaine asked. Evie just smiled and nodded.

"I understand. I hope you feel better, Kurt. Blaine will make you feel better! He's really good at that!" she said. Blaine let go of Kurt and leaned down to hug his sister.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the cottage before Blaine and wrapped his arms around himself. Blaine closed the door and went over to Kurt, unwrapping his arms and wrapping his own around Kurt. Kurt looked into his eyes and leaned in, kissing Blaine softly.<p>

Blaine kissed back for a moment, before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. Kurt looked into his eyes. "Blaine… I need you… I need to feel some hold to life… Please. Be with me before I disappear…" he whispered pleadingly.

Blaine led Kurt into the small bedroom that was filled mostly by the bed against the wall. They laid down on the bed together and started kissing softly. Blaine was nervous though. He didn't know what to do, he'd never done this before.

"Have you ever done this before?" Blaine asked in Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head.

"Have you?"

"No."

"I guess we'll be learning together, then."

Clothes were shed slowly, both men staring at each other. Blaine loved Kurt's body. It was beautiful, perfect really. His skin was pale and his muscles were subtle, but very much there. Blaine could've stared at Kurt's body all day.

But when it came to his own body… Well, Blaine was embarrassed.

There were large scars on his chest, burned into his skin from the paddles when the paramedic had worked him back to life. The minute Blaine's shirt was off, he shut his eyes tightly and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt sat up and moved his arms.

"Don't… you're beautiful, Blaine," he whispered. Blaine looked up at him and shook his head.

"They are horrible…" he muttered.

"They saved your life, Blaine. They brought you back from the dead. They are beautiful…" Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's scars and smiled up at him.

Blaine sat up and reached over into the bedside dresser drawer and got out a small bottle of lube. Kurt laid on his back and spread his legs. Blaine sat between his legs and poured some of the lube onto his fingers.

Kurt took a deep breath as Blaine pressed a finger into him. Kurt inhaled sharply, his body immediately clenching around the intrusion. Blaine placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed gently. "Relax, Kurt…" he whispered. Kurt took a deep breath and willed his body to relax.

Soon Blaine was moving his finger in and out of Kurt easily. There was an obvious sting, but Kurt found that it really just felt good. Blaine pushed a second finger in and started pumping them in and out faster, spreading them around to stretch Kurt. Kurt was panting, it felt so good.

"Blaine, more…" Kurt breathed, pushing against Blaine's fingers. Blaine pushed a third finger in, pressing them in as deep as he could and crooking them, causing Kurt to cry out. "Fuck, oh my god! Okay, enough with the fingers…"

Blaine chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Kurt. He picked up the lube again and poured more of the liquid into his hand before coating his cock with it. Blaine lifted Kurt's legs up and around his waist. He quickly grabbed another pillow and placed it under Kurt's ass.

Kurt smiled up at him, as Blaine took his cock and guided it to Kurt's hole. He pressed the tip in. Kurt's breath hitched and his head rolled back. Blaine pushed in more, then moved his hands to Kurt's hips. Kurt whined low in his throat, considering this was a lot more intense than Blaine's fingers. Blaine stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No… Keep going… Keep me from disappearing…" he whispered. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly as he continued to push in. He stopped once he was completely inside of Kurt, allowing them both to get used to this. Kurt's body needed to adjust and Blaine needed to get used to the incredible heat surrounding him.

After a few minutes of them just sitting there, Blaine waiting for Kurt and forcing himself to relax and not just shove into that heat more, Kurt finally smiled and nodded. "Okay… You can move… Just go slow…" he whispered. Blaine nodded. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, letting out a soft moan. Kurt let out a shaky breath, his eyes closing.

Blaine continued to move at that slow pace, sliding in and out of Kurt. The feeling was amazing. Each drag and pull of his cock inside of Kurt made Blaine's head spin. He'd never known this could feel so good.

At first, Kurt wasn't really reacting. His teeth were clenched and it seemed like he was just focusing on the pain of it. But then, Blaine changed the angle just slightly, and he ended up pushing right into Kurt's prostate.

Kurt gasped loudly, a gasp that turned into a deep moan, his back arching. "Oh god… Oh god, Blaine…" he whimpered. "More… faster…"

Blaine leaned over Kurt and kissed him, as he started moving faster, keeping sure to go in at that angle so that Kurt would keep making those sounds. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

They were both moving now, meeting each thrust. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin of Blaine's back. Blaine's hands moved along Kurt's thighs, hooking behind his knees so he could hike him up more, the angle allowing him to get deeper, causing Kurt to moan louder, his head thrown back in pure pleasure.

The room seemed far too hot, everything was far too hot, and Blaine was lost in it. He was lost in Kurt. The only sounds that filled the room were soft gasps and moans and the sound of skin slapping together.

Blaine was getting close. His cock was throbbing and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Kurt, I'm close…" he whispered against the other man's lips. Kurt looked up into his eyes.

"Me too…" he whispered back. Blaine smiled and they both leaned in to kiss, their lips moving together in perfect sync. They were like missing puzzle pieces that finally found each other.

One last thrust into Kurt's prostate sent him over the edge. Kurt came with a cry, his entire body shaking as his orgasm hit him. He clenched around Blaine tightly and just that caused Blaine to come as well. They both kept moving as well as they could, riding out their orgasms, until neither man could keep moving anymore.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt slowly, both of them whimpering slightly at the loss. He laid down beside Kurt and pulled him close. They both stared at the other, before once again leaning in to share a soft kiss.

"Don't let me go, Blaine…" Kurt whispered into the silence. Blaine held Kurt tighter.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next, Kurt was nowhere to be found. Blaine was frantic. Kurt couldn't leave him… Kurt couldn't. Blaine couldn't have Kurt, then have him ripped away like that, it just wasn't fair.<p>

He dressed quickly and left his bedroom, only to find a piece of paper taped to the door.

_Find me._

Blaine tore down the note and folded it up, placing it in his pocket. He basically sprinted out of the cemetery. He knew where Kurt lived, he'd always known, so he went there first. He needed to know if there was any word about it.

He was also pretty damn sure he could find him.

Blaine ran up to the Hummel house and knocked on the door. Finn opened it. He looked tired, exhausted actually. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying.

"What?" he asked. Blaine put a hand on his chest to catch his breath for a moment, before straightening up.

"Did you find him?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. Finn shook his head.

"We found his car. It was totaled. He wasn't in the car, but we searched everywhere. We couldn't find him. We called every hospital in this state, he's not at any of them," Finn said, looking down. Kurt's car was totaled, but he wasn't in it… that meant he would've gotten out and tried to get to Columbus on foot, no matter what his injuries were.

"I know where he is. You probably didn't go deep enough into the woods, because that's where he would've gone. C'mon, get your keys, we have to go!" Blaine said, before running towards Finn's car.

"Hey, hold up! You didn't even know my brother! How am I supposed to expect the town crazy to know where he is!" Finn shouted. Blaine turned and glared at him.

"Because he did exactly what I would've done," he growled. "Now either get your keys and come with me or I'll take them and save your brother, while you sit here not doing a damn thing about it!"

They stared each other down for a moment, which was sort of unnerving for Blaine because Finn was so much taller than him, but he didn't break his stony stare. Finally, Finn groaned and grabbed his keys.

"Fine, let's go."

* * *

><p>They searched around for hours with absolutely no sign of Kurt. Finn took Blaine to where the accident had happened, the car was gone, but the remnants of it were still there. It made Blaine's heart drop… the pain of Kurt being hurt and the memories of his own death, as well as his sister's.<p>

Finn wanted to give up, but Blaine wouldn't. He couldn't. He had promised Kurt he'd find him. He always kept his promises.

But it was nearing sundown and they definitely wouldn't be back in time. Blaine would miss seeing Evie, which meant he would never see her again.

Blaine leaned out the window of Finn's truck, staring up at the sky as the sun slowly went down over the horizon. A tear sprang to his eye and he bit his lip, before whispering, "I'm so sorry, Evie… I love you."

In the clearing, Evie looked around. Blaine wasn't there, but she wasn't sad. She saw how happy he was about Kurt and she really wanted Blaine to find him. Maybe it was time she moved on anyways.

"I love you, Blaine!" she yelled into the clearing, before walking off into the words, her form disappearing as it went.

Blaine leaned back in his seat and sighed, closing his eyes. Finn looked over at him. "Dude, it's late, we should really get back. We can continue this tomorrow," he said. Finn had completely lost hope.

"No. We can't waste anytime. We have to keep going," Blaine said stubbornly, before leaning back out the window. "We just need a sign…" he whispered, staring up at the sky.

Suddenly, a ball of light, almost like a shooting star, shot across the sky in the direction of the forest. It went straight over the car. Blaine stared at it, since the path was still lit, like it was showing him the way.

"Evie?" Blaine whispered, before sitting up straighter. "Finn, we need to drive into the woods!"

"But there's no path-"

"Turn on your four-wheel drive and go off road, then!"

Finn did exactly that.

They drove through the woods for a while. It was a path that the search teams had apparently not thought to go down. Blaine stared out the window for any sign of Kurt and also checked the path in the sky to make sure they were going the right way.

Finn suddenly stopped the truck, and before Blaine could ask why, he noticed. There was a drop off, which lead down to the river below. Blaine looked back up at the path, then jumped out of the truck.

The first thing that caught his eye was a very stylish hat. It screamed Kurt. Blaine picked up the hat, then held it close. He looked around, then went over to the drop off. It was a slightly steep decline and at the bottom was the river.

And half in the water, half out, splayed in the rocks, was Kurt.

Blaine's eyes widened. "KURT!" he yelled, before dropping Kurt's hat and starting down the hill. It was difficult to get down, he was trying to be careful, but the decline was so steep.

He tried to use rocks and roots to keep himself steady. He put his foot down on one root and it snapped under his foot, causing him to tumble down the hill until he reached the body.

Blaine groaned as pain filled his body. He could feel blood trickling down his face. But when he looked up and saw Kurt, he went completely numb. Blaine dragged himself over to Kurt and pulled him out of the water. His body was so cold. Blaine pressed two fingers to Kurt's neck, feeling for his pulse. It was there, but very faint. But Kurt was still alive and that was all that mattered.

Blaine sat up and took off his jacket. He removed Kurt's wet jacket and shirt and wrapped his own dry jacket around him, before pulling him close, trying to give him some heat.

Finn appeared at the top of the hill. He'd been on the phone, getting an ambulance and telling them the coordinates of where they were. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the scene below, but he couldn't help but feel happy, because he had helped find his brother. "Yeah, we're going to need two ambulances," he said into the phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up in the hospital before Kurt. There was a bandage around his head and his foot was bandaged. He was also covered in bruises, but other than that, he didn't feel all that hurt. He couldn't feel hurt. He had found Kurt. He had saved Kurt.<p>

At least, he hoped he did.

A doctor came in a few minutes after Blaine woke up. He checked over Blaine's wounds and smiled. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Anderson," he said. Blaine smiled lightly.

"So I've been told… How's Kurt?" he asked. The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"You found him just in time. He was almost gone. A couple more hours, there wouldn't have been anything we could do," he said. Blaine nodded and sat up.

"Can I see him? Is he awake?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's not awake yet. He slipped into a coma shortly after he arrived. But don't worry, his vitals are good, his brain activity hasn't gone down. He should wake within a few weeks at the most. He'll need a lot of rest for a while though."

Blaine's heart sank a little, but at least Kurt was alive and that was what was important. "When can I leave?" he asked.

"Today, actually. You don't have a concussion, thankfully. You're just pretty beaten up from the tumble. Your head is wrapped from the hit you took, but it looked a lot worse than it was. Your foot is wrapped because of some pretty deep scratches. We'll give you crutches if you'd like, but I'm sure you'll be fine to walk. What I suggest is to take it easy for a while," the doctor suggested. Blaine nodded. The doctor grinned. "I'll get your papers. Here are some fresh clothes, so you can get changed. Your friend David brought them. Just go to the front desk whenever you're ready." The doctor placed the clothes on the table beside Blaine's bed and walked out.

Blaine sighed and carefully stepped out of the bed. He winced slightly when he put pressure on his foot, but it wasn't too terrible. He dressed slowly and walked out of the room a few minutes later. He signed the release forms.

As he walked out of the hospital, Blaine walked right into Finn. He was about to apologize when Finn hugged him tightly.

"You saved my brother. I don't know what I will do to make this up to you. Say the word and it's yours, man!" Finn said, pulling back from the hug and clapping his hands onto Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiled.

"I just… I want to help take care of him until he wakes up… I want to be here when he wakes up," he said. Finn laughed.

"No problem! From how committed you were to finding him, I'm sure he'd like that. You wanna come back to his room with me?" Finn asked. Blaine bit his lip, then shook his head.

"There's something I have to do first."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the clearing and looked around. It felt so different. So… There really wasn't anything to describe it.<p>

Tears sprang to his eyes, but he was smiling. "Thank you, Evie…" he whispered.

"You're welcome!"

Blaine spun around to see a beautiful young woman walking towards him. She had bouncy dark brown curls and bright green eyes and a smile that could light up a room. Blaine's jaw dropped. "Evie?" he asked in disbelief. She smiled and nodded.

"I was allowed this… To let you see what would've been. I'm so pretty, Blaine!" she said. Blaine laughed.

"I know, I would've been beating guys off you with a stick," he said. Evie giggled. Blaine sighed. "Can I hug you?" he asked. Evie's smile turned into a grimace and she shook her head.

"No. And this will be the last time you'll see me… But Blaine… It's so beautiful out there! I've seen so many things and experienced so many things that I never got a chance to. I don't regret staying with you for as long as I did though. You needed me and I needed you, and most of all, you kept your promise. I think you're well overdue for a life of your own," she explained. Blaine teared up more.

"I'm really gonna miss you," he said. Evie smiled, tears appearing in her eyes as well.

"I'll miss you too, Blaine. You're the best big brother ever. But this isn't goodbye. It's never goodbye. It's more like a see you later!" she said with a tearful laugh. Blaine smiled. "Now, you go back to your man. He was the reason that you got a second chance, Blaine."

Blaine wished he could hug his sister one last time, but he knew it wasn't possible. He didn't feel connected to her anymore like that. She was an entirely different entity, independent from him. He knew that it was a long time coming.

"I love you, Evie. I'll see you later," he said.

"I love you too, Blaine," she said. They both waved, then Evie turned and walked towards the forest, disappearing into the greenery. Yes, it was the last time Blaine would see his sister. But he knew she was never truly gone. She would always watch over him.

For the first time in his entire life… Blaine felt free.

* * *

><p>After Blaine had sort of made peace with his sister, he was back at the hospital, sitting beside Kurt's bed, holding his hand, and patiently waiting for him to wake. Blaine became committed to taking care of Kurt, making sure he was there the moment he woke up.<p>

Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt. Yes, it had only been a couple of days, but they had made him feel more alive than he had felt in so long… basically since the accident that briefly took his life.

He didn't tell anyone this, but no one asked. Finn was so grateful to him for finding Kurt and the news just wanted to ask him how. His answer had simply been that he was putting his second chance to good use. Blaine didn't care if people thought it was crazy. The entire town had thought of him as the town crazy for so long, Blaine was used to it. Blaine was merely telling the truth.

Kurt was the reason Blaine got his second chance, and Blaine would spend the rest of his life making sure he took full advantage of that.

And when Kurt finally woke up, Blaine was more than ready to start that life.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he looked around confused. Kurt's parents, Finn, and Blaine were all sitting around his bed. A small tug of a smile appeared on his face when he saw his family, but when he turned to Blaine, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Kurt, you're awake…" he whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled his hand away.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Blaine's eyes widened. No…. No, Kurt couldn't _not _remember. "Oh wait… You're Blaine Anderson from high school. What are you doing here?" he asked. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"He found you, Kurt! He saved your life!" Finn said. Kurt looked at his stepbrother for a moment, before turning back to Blaine.

"Oh… well, thank you… I'm really grateful," he said, giving Blaine a small smile. Blaine forced out a smile of his own, before standing up.

"I just needed to make sure you woke up… I'll leave you with your family now…" he whispered, before walking out before any of them could see the tears cascading down his face.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Kurt was released from the hospital. His leg was fractured and he had dislocated his shoulder. His entire body was covered in bruises. He was told that he needed to relax for a few months. The news had been devastating, but there was really nothing he could do about it.<p>

With the help of Finn, Kurt was able to sit on the front porch swing, propped up against a pillow, a cup of coffee in hand and a book on his lap. It was the only way he could actually relax.

The sound of footsteps caused him to look up. Blaine was standing there, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Kurt flushed lightly, but not just because of the flowers.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," he said, walking up to the porch timidly. Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm good… I had to reschedule my tour, but it's okay. Oh how I wish I was there though," he said with a laugh as Blaine stepped onto the porch. Kurt moved his leg carefully so that Blaine could sit beside him.

"You'll blow them away when you get to it, I'm sure," Blaine said, before holding up the flowers. "These are for you, obviously. I got you lilies, because they were-"

"My mother's favorite…" Kurt whispered, cutting Blaine off. Blaine just smiled at him. Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth. "Blaine… something weird has been happening… Ever since I woke up, I… nevermind, it's stupid," he started, before shaking his head. Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's.

"It's not stupid. Just tell me," he said. Kurt stared at him for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Ever since I woke up, I've been having these dreams… they're not like dreams at all though! They are so vivid and so real and I'm in them, and you're in them, and we're…" Kurt truly believed he had never blushed so hard in his life. Blaine's smile grew.

"Those aren't dreams, Kurt… They're memories," he said. Kurt blushed more and took to smelling the flowers as a distraction. Blaine cleared his throat. "So, when are you headed to New York?" he asked.

"In about two months," Kurt responded. "Why?"

Blaine grinned. "Funny… because that's when I'll be headed there too… I was thinking maybe we could have dinner and see if maybe, we could-"

Kurt didn't know what compelled him to do this, but he leaned over and cut Blaine off with a soft kiss. A kiss that definitely sent fireworks throughout his entire body. When he pulled away, it was like such a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

"I'd love to, Blaine," Kurt whispered. They leaned in and kissed again.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the end. I hope you all liked it, I worked so hard on it and I'm so immensely proud of myself for actually writing it and I'm proud of the story itself. Please review, I'd love to know what everyone thinks.<em>


End file.
